vocaloiddejavufandomcom-20200214-history
Episode One
Episode 1 - FINAL by EmeraldEyes14, Sep 9, 2012, 12:23:14 PM Written by mikarin27 Scene 1 In front of VOCALOID house. It's a foggy morning. view shows the house for a few seconds. A car passes by the front. Scene 2 MIKU's room. It is nice and tidy, though a little empty. Piano music of "Rolling Girl" is playing from downstairs. looks out from the window of her room. She hears the music and wanders out of her room with a curious look on her face. Scene 3 The piano room. MASTER is playing "Rolling Girl" on a beautiful black piano. There is a basket filled with sheet music and a shelf on one wall and glass table pushed against another. Above the table hangs a guitar. seems very focused and doesn't notice when MIKU enters the room. She takes a small [http://sta.sh/027ax5aiye85# step forward.] MASTER: Miku. Ah... Good morning. MIKU: brightly. Morning~! thinks to herself... What a beautiful sound! comes closer to the piano and looks over MASTER's shoulder. MASTER doesn't react and continues playing. MIKU notices the sheets Master keeps looking at and thinks to herself: MIKU: These little symbols... They make the music? tries humming along with the melody. glances to Miku for a second, nods, then continues with a smile. KAITO enters room, shouting. MASTER suddenly stops playing, alarmed. MASTER: Calm down! What's going on? KAITO: (loud and upset) It's terrible! Something terrible has happened! MASTER: up from the [http://sta.sh/027ax5aiye85# piano bench.] Get to the point! KAITO: Th-the ice cream. It's... gone! MASTER: his face in his hands and sits back down on the bench. (Mumbles) Ice cream... Of course it's ice cream... What's wrong with the three gallons in the freezer I bought you last week? KAITO: (sheepishly) ...I ate it. MASTER: (sighs) All right, give me a minute. reaches into his pocket, takes out his wallet, pulls out a 2000 yen note, and places it in Kaito's waiting hands. Don't be gone too long. Oh- you should show Miku around. Take her with you. KAITO: the money up in front of him. Yay! Thanks so much! then takes MIKU's hand and runs out of the room. MEIKO walks in past them, watching as MIKU and KAITO leave. The front door is heard opening and closing a few moments later. MEIKO: What was that about? MASTER: I asked Kaito to show Miku around while he gets ice cream... MEIKO: So she finally woke up, huh? MASTER: Yes... She was listening to me playing before Kaito came in; It was nice. She even started humming a bit. MEIKO: (sighs sadly) That's nice and all. But you know... You aren't replacing "her", are you? MASTER: I'm not. But I can't help being reminded... MEIKO: Well, fine. walks out of the room again. MASTER waits until she's gone and then continues playing. Scene 4 It is the freezer section in the grocery store. There are a few shoppers in the background. {Cheerful music plays in background.} and MIKU are getting the ice cream. KAITO dumps as much ice cream as he can fit in the shopping basket. KAITO: Ahh, this stuff is fantastic I tell you. Here; we'll be paying for it all anyway— have a quick taste! opens the top off a vanilla ice cream container. MIKU scoopsup a dollop with her finger and tastes it, then shivers. MIKU: It's so cold. makes a face. How can you eat this without your mouth freezing off? KAITO: shrugs. I like the cold. Scene 5 The street outside the store. A few people walk by. The morning fog has cleared a bit but still hovers. {cheery music plays, instrumental} and KAITO exit the grocery store and walk back home. KAITO happily carries a few bags full of ice cream while MIKU walks next to him with a few bags, also full of ice cream. MIKU: Do you really need this much? KAITO: Oh, trust me—This won't even last until tomorrow. giggles. KAITO: Say... You don't know much about this town do you? shakes her head. KAITO smiles and extends his hand. KAITO: Well then, let me be your personal tour guide! MIKU: takes Kaito's hand. Ahaha, thanks. smiles softly. streetlights above Miku and Kaito's heads flicker on. {Music suddenly becomes quieter} MIKU: up at them. Is that normal? KAITO: Sure... Well, not exactly. (His voice gets quieter.) It must just be a glitch. Kinda weird how they're all on at once, though. pushes the street-crossing button though there are hardly any cars around. The stoplights switch from red to green and back again multiple times. KAITO: That's definetly odd... Now why is—? streetlight further down the sidewalk becomes super bright and then shatters. {ominous, upbeat music begins to play, instrumental} MIKU: blinks. What was that? streetlights shatter, nearing both of them, until one bursts on top of them. KAITO and MIKU each shield themselves with their forearms, crying out in alarm. Sparks from the busted streetlights land on a car and set off the alarm. MIKU: (shocked) What's going on? KAITO: Let's get out of here! grabs MIKU's arm and they run off-screen. Through the fog, an ant Virus is barely seen crawling on a streetlight. {music stops} Scene 6 In the afternoon. The entertainment room inside MASTER's house. There is a kotatsu and a couple of beanbags. A large flatscreen TV is on the wall. To each side are shelves where various TV boxes, games, and DVDs are stored. and MIKU run inside. KAITO slams the door behind them and collapses on the sofa. MEIKO is watching TV. KAITO: Next time… (He pants) I'm bringing an umbrella! MEIKO: in with a bottle of sake. Well, you're back early. KAITO: (wide-eyed) Oh- Uh-huh... MIKU: (smiles awkwardly.) Hi Meiko. MEIKO: her eyes at the odd behavior. Hm. You run home or something? KAITO: Y-yeah. Something weird happened... MIKU: (still freaked out.) The streetlights— They just exploded! just laughs, not taking her seriously. KAITO sighs. MEIKO: All right. Well Master is busy today. You'll have to make breakfast yourselves. KAITO: Psh, I see you already took care of yourself. What better way to start the morning than with some alcohol? whacks Kaito on the shoulder and leaves, laughing to herself. MIKU: at kitchen Hmm... Make breakfast... myself? Scene 7 The basement laboratory. is very intent in completing a project he has been working on. MASTER: to himself as he types. Almost done. Annnd... enter. error message pops up saying "Virus detected: VExecutioner.src.exe." flashes red and beeps twice. MASTER: VExecutioner? That's a new one. Strange. hits a few keys on his keyboard. The computer flashes white, before it repeats: "VExecutioner.src.exe. Unable to delete/quarantine" and then "Firewall disabled," displays for a few seconds. The computer completly shuts down. MASTER Wh-what the— How did- (He cuts off, confused and alarmed.) But wait, that's impossible! My firewall is top-notch; nothing should get through it! Now all that work is... gone. his fists on the desk, then sighs. Ah well. No use in crying over it. After all, I still have a backup location. leans back in his chair.)But what kind of a virus was that- I made the firewall myself! [MASTER closes his eyes trying to relax for a moment. However, a second later sounds of clattering come from upstairs and he sniffs, smelling something burning. Scene 8 The kitchen. There is a refrigerator, oven, microwave, etc,. Standard, modern looking kitchen. enters the room into a haze of smoke. KAITO and MIKU are attempting to make pancakes. Their high-pitched voices and sounds of panic echo around the room. MASTER: (notices the fire.) Wh-whaaaaa-! MIKU: screams. It's on fire! Put it out! Put it out! Put it out! KAITO: I'm trying! I'm trying! tries to extinguish the flames with a cloth. grabs a pot lid and promptly smothers the fire. fire vanishes and a huge cloud of smoke replaces it, causing the three to cough. MASTER: (coughs) What on Earth is going on?! KAITO: It was all Miku's fault! She kept telling me she wanted to do it, and when I came back from the bathroom, there was a huge fire! MIKU: You were the one who left your scarf so close to the flames! KAITO: Well- I bet you would have caused a fire anyway! Besides- It's not like your favorite accessory just got barbequed by a madwoman! scarf lies burnt next to the stove. MASTER: All right, all right! Calm down! tries to push them away from each other, but they continue to struggle. Could one of you just clean up this mess? (Mumbles) Next time just make cereal. MIKU: It was Kaito's idea... MASTER: I don't care whose idea it was! looks down, tearing up a little. MASTER: sighs. Listen, I'm sorry for yelling, okay? But Kaito, I'm going to need you to be a big boy and take care of the newcomer for one day. Maybe clean up a little around here. Miku can help you. We clear? and MIKU nod slowly, looking ashamed. MASTER: All right... watches the two for a second, then leaves without another word. MIKU and KAITO look at each other. They both pause, staring at each other for a second, then burst out laughing. KAITO: Hey Miku, you're not so bad. MIKU: (giggles) Haha, we're terrible cooks. KAITO: Yeah. his hand behind his head and laughs awkwardly. But we can only get better! End